


The Happiest Memory

by johnlocked_221B



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Patronus, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked_221B/pseuds/johnlocked_221B
Summary: Dan Howell has been trying to produce a patronus for nearly as long as he had been in love with his best friend, Phil Lester. So when said best friend easily manages to produces a corporeal, he ends up finding himself a helper who could help him find out what he was lacking when trying before.Written for @grammatically-correct-phan`s July contest, a Harry Potter AU oneshot.





	The Happiest Memory

It was a late December evening that Dan found himself wandering towards the library, looking to find a corner to catch up on some extra reading for his Arithmancy exam he knew was coming up in the next few days. Whilst he didn’t particularly want to do revision, he knew that if he failed his OWLs, his parents were not going to be happy. Being a pure-blood from an old family, his life had been very ‘traditional’ up until he started school, and even though he had been exposed to other children for five years now, his actions were still influenced by the formal way he lived at home.

As he walked along the deserted corridor, he passed a slightly adjacent door leading to a spare classroom, and curiosity peaked his interest as he saw a white light coming from behind it. Craning to look through the open section, he was shocked to see his best friend, a tall Hufflepuff called Phil, with his wand out, producing wisps of bright white light. Feeling confident, Dan opened the door, shocking his friend, who stepped back slightly and locked eyes with him. Dan felt himself blushing slightly as he stared into the light blue, green eyes that belonged to his best friend.

It wasn’t a secret that the Slytherin had had a crush on the Hufflepuff since the beginning of time. Quite on the contrary, his friends were always teasing him about the fact, and it was a surprise that his crush hadn’t figured it out by now. As their eyes broke, Phil broke out into a wide grin and laughed, the blue light emitted from the flames reflecting on his pale skin. Dan’s heart beat a few times faster as he heard his laughter.

“Dan, what are you doing here?” He asked, and Dan shrugged in response.

“I was going to the library to read up on some Arithmancy-”

“Of course-”

“- when I saw light from the classroom opposite and decided to see what was going on!” He finished, ignoring the interruption. More importantly, he continued to ask him the question on the tip of his tongue. “Were you just trying to cast a patronus?”

“Not trying, Dan!” He replied back, cryptically and with a smug grin that grew bigger on his face. “I’ve been able to produce it three times today, in its full corporal form!”

“Are you being serious? How long have you practiced for?” Dan asked, eyes bulging and mouth wide open. How could Phil produce this charm, one that many adults couldn’t produce, when he had barely turned 16! To tell the full truth, it was something that Dan had been trying to do since the beginning of the year, but something was stopping him from reaching the full form he wanted it to achieve. Sure, he’d been able to produce slight wisps of it, but nothing solid. It… disappointed the Slytherin, very much.

“Only for a few weeks, I just couldn’t wait to see which animal it was, and it was surprisingly easy for me to get do when I put effort into it.” Phil explained, fiddling with his fringe, which had curled out of place with slight sweat. Dan’s eyes followed the movement of his hand.

“Seriously? I’ve been trying for mont-” Dan exclaimed, before stopping himself, not wanting to admit weakness to his friend. It seemed that Phil had already heard him however, and his grin grew even wider.

“Oh my God, I can finally do a spell that The Great top-of-every-class you-can’t-do-better-than-me look-at-me-being-amazing-and-clever-and-cute Daniel Howell™ can’t do?” He cried gleefully, causing Dan to go slightly flustered, both because of how Phil was better than him, but also because of how Phil had described him. Did he say cute or was that just Dan making things up inside his head that he wanted to hear? “And on top of everything, he’s been trying for 2 whole months, and I managed to do it in only 2 weeks?”

“Hey, don’t rub it in, yeah?” Dan retorted, slightly bitterly as it was something he’d really wanted to conquer this term, and it wasn’t looking like he’d be able to at this rate. Taking slight pity on her, Phil started again.

“Well, it’s not often that I do something better than you, is it really?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “Two months really is a while I suppose.”

“Yeah, well whatever, no point dwelling on me not doing something, when you haven’t shown me your corporal patronus yet!” Dan exclaimed, eager to see what would come out of Phil’s wand. Admittedly, Dan had tried to imagine what his friends animal would be, but hadn’t been able to place his finger on just one that could fit Phil. He had too big a personality for just one animal.

“Ha, ok, so long as I can muster it up. I needed to find the right memory, that’s what took me so long. Hey!” He turned, looking at his friend. “Maybe that’s what you’re having trouble with, finding the right memory!”

“Maybe…” Dan mused, cogs turning round in his mind. “What do you use as a memory anyway?”

He asked back. “Oh, uh…” Phil muttered, scratching the back of his neck with his wandless hand, and Dan could’ve sworn that he saw a blush creep up slightly on his neck. “Nothing, really, just one of the, uh, happiest memories I have, I guess. Anyway, let me show you my patronus!” He replied, tactfully changing the subject.

As Dan looked on, he heard a mumble of ‘Expecto Patronum’ coming from Phil’s lips, before his wand shook, and a white shape erupted from his wand, immediately stretching out, and leaping into the corner of the room. When it’s form finally settled, and Dan gasped as he realised which creature it was.

“A lion?” He asked, breathless in wonder at the majestic creature on his right.

“Yeah!” Phil replied, guiding his wand around until the lion had shrunk back down, jumping into his outstretched palm. He smiled down at it, and Dan reached out to touch it. However, when his hand touched the white magical creature, it shied away, before Phil pulled his palm away and it disappeared, leaving them in a darkly lit room, opposite each other and very close.

“I’m jealous!” Dan told him, realising that a lion suited Phil perfectly. When debating his friends patronus, he hadn’t considered massive mammals because he had assumed it would be a smaller creature. Now, he didn’t think it could’ve been anything else.

“Well, what’s wrong with yours then? Show me how you try.” Phil asked him, and Dan reluctantly took out his wand, knowing that it wouldn’t work and that he would look foolish in front of his crush. “Concentrate on your memory, and then perform the charm.” Phil chided, and Dan closed his eyes.

His memory wasn’t (truthfully) the best memory that could be used, but Dan hadn’t had many amazing memories in his life yet. He thought back to the first time he stepped into Hogwarts, and let his hand move in the direction the book had shown. Opening his eyes, he saw his wand glow for half a second, before dimming and returning back to it’s normal state.

“See? Whenever I try, I barely even produce wisps of magic! It’s frustrating!” He told Phil, who was biting his lip in thought, something Dan noticed and was trying not to focus on.

“Well, when I first tried, I realised that the way I was moving my wand was wrong. I tried to put some of my personality into the move, make it more like me and natural.” Explained Phil, and Dan nodded, disliking going against what the book said to do, but he was willing to try anything at this point.

He reached out his arm, and went to practice moving it, but what with his uncreative mind and the fact that his crush was standing opposite him, he found it hard to move his hand in any way that could be described as ‘himself’. He heard Phil sigh from next to her, and mutter a few words echoing Dan’s thought as to it not being his, before a warm hand was placed over Dan’s, guiding it to point at the room again

Dan’s heart rate picked up tenfold as Phil’s warm hand encased his, and guided it around. It was a good job that the lighting in the room was dim because he was positive that he had a bright red blush spreading out across his face. He turned to look at Phil as he continued to explain what his should look like, but Dan didn’t catch many of the words tumbling out of his mouth- instead focusing on the boy in front of him. As he turned to face him, they locked eyes again, and the close proximity of the two was realised by both of them. Dan noticed that Phil had stopped talking for a minute, before he took his hand off Dan’s, still standing close to him.

“Try, then.” Phil instructed, and Dan looked at his hand, waving the wand more loosely before and quietly saying the words ‘expecto patronum’ for the second time that night. As he looked down, he saw wisps of light escape from it, more progress than he’d made in two months, but still to his disappointment there was no creature. He found himself wondering if it was a bug too small to notice, or if he simply did not have one, but the rational side of his brain took over, and he knew that it must be something that he was doing.

“I don’t think I have a good enough memory,” He confided in Phil, who was smiling and congratulating him on being able to produce the start of a patronus. Still standing close, they continued to talk.

“Well, what was your memory?” He asked, and Dan replied back, slightly embarrassed.

“The first time I stepped into Hogwarts.”

“That’s a bit rubbish!” Phil told him, chuckling slightly. “I mean, maybe it felt happy, but that’s more of the whole thought of being magical, not one specific event that makes you happy! Try and think of something else instead.” He turned towards Dan, lifting his arm up and moving so that he was practically leaning on the taller Ravenclaw. Dan tried once again, but there was even less of a product this time.

“Come on!” Phil chided him. “You’ve gotta concentrate!” He told him. Dan thought to himself that it was pretty hard to concentrate with a cute person leaning on his side, and smiled slightly. “Hm? Did you say something?” Phil asked, and the other boy turned red again.

“Uh, no, nothing.” He replied back quickly. “I just don’t think I have a good enough memory for this to work. Nothing really sticks out.” He said, turning to face Phil again, and found that he was already looking at his face, an expression on it that Dan couldn’t place. By now, they were so close that their noses were practically touching, and they couldn’t help but stare. Somehow, his wand hand found itself holding Phil's hand again, and his heart hammered in her chest, faster than it had been before.

“Well, maybe we will have to make a better memory for you,” Phil barely whispered, locking eyes before leaning in. And before he knew it, Dan’s lips were pressed against another pair of lips, the ones belonging to the same boy that Dan had been crushing on for years. His mind went blank, before he leaned further into the kiss, deepening it. Phil tasted like butterbeer and sweets, and Dan was in heaven. Their lips moved in synchronization, and Phil smiled into the kiss. Finally breaking apart, Dan leant into Phil’s robe in slight embarrassment.

“Is that a good enough memory?” Phil mumbled, and Dan broke his hand from Phil’s to mutter the incantation. He gasped, as Phil too looked up and smiled, arm still around Dan. A white shape erupted from his wand, bounding across the room before stumbling to their feet and sitting down. Dan smiled widely as he looked at the small bear that was his patronus, and hugged Phil tighter as it faded away.

Unable to stop himself, Phil pulled out of the hug, before connecting their lips together once again, and losing themselves into the warmth spreading between them.

 

 

The next morning, Louise looked up from her bowl of food to spy her friends Dan and Phil walking into the room, hand in hand and smiling broadly. Phil was wearing a slightly oversized Slytherin scarf as it was a cold morning, and Louise sighed fondly. As they parted to go to their separate tables, she turned to her friend, Tyler.

“I told you it would be this year!” She exclaimed, holding out her hand. “Come on, pay up!”


End file.
